


Milord

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Butlers, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Finch is the Kings watchdog, and his butler is anything but normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

_“There he is!”_

_“Lord Finch in the flesh.”_

_“Oh my – look at his eye…”_

_“Who is that besides him? A butler?”_

_“What of is fiancé?”_

Lord Harold Finch was no stranger to comments like that, ever since he’d gone missing three years ago after his estate had been burned to the ground and his fiancé Grace Hendrik’s had mysteriously vanished along with the burning rubble.

Only three years prior he had shown up at his charred and blossoming estate, wearing bloody and tattered clothes and accompanied by a tall, slim and talented young man whom he called John Reese.

Over his left eye, he wore a patch, neatly tied into a bow behind his skull. It matched his cape and the cane he carried. The cobblestone clicked beneath his feet, and the light breeze lifted the ends of his cape and his butler’s tailcoat. The glasses Finch now wore were specially designed to fit the eye patch, though most people didn’t understand the point of just not wearing a monocle.

Reese carried a variety of small, colorful gifts as they made their monthly visit to the orphanage. His own steel gaze flickered from person to person, calculating the danger levels anyone could possess. His master was a well-known man, seeing as he once served the dead King Nathan himself, and still did. Lord Finch carried the mark of the country’s watchdog, a burden not many could easily possess with such dignity.

He found it amusing in all honesty. His master wore a collar for the King’s dead hand to lead him to crime scene and underground trafficking rings, and his butler was the hand that acted on both their behalf. Never a dull moment in the Finch estate.

Once they had reached the orphanage, they were welcomed in with warm hugs and kind smiles. The woman who ran the place, Megan Tillman, called the children into the main dining hall and managed to keep them at bay while Reese laid out the gifts on the table. “Oh, God bless you Lord Finch, your kindness is unrivaled.”

“No, I should be the one thanking you. Without your generosity and kind spirit, these children would be once again cast out onto the streets… I’d like to discuss something with you, could we talk in private?” Finch said coolly, watching the children whisper and hide behind one another.

“Yes, of course. Right this way.” Megan began walking towards a small hallway, lit by the candles mounted on the walls.

“Reese, hand out the gifts and await my return.” Was the order Harold bestowed upon his servant and John bowed a little.

“Yes Milord.”

Reese then carefully began handing out the gifts, most of which were new clothes with a small toy bundled up inside. A few were dolls for the girls and toy trains for the boys. The children cried and hugged them close, then began to run around the hall and play with their new assets. It wasn’t often they got toys; mostly they were given medicine and fine clothing, as well as blankets and books.

But Christmas was upon them, and his lord thought the children needed a break from all the hardships, even if it was fleeting.


	2. Dinner is Served

Reese sat across from his master in the carriage, quite content as he listened to the horses hooves against the old dirt road that lead up to their mansion. “Milord, dinner preparations shall be made the moment we arrive, I apologize for it not being done sooner.”

“Nonsense, how could you have done it sooner?” Harold responded, looking out the window with a grin that his butler could see in the glass reflection. Reese pursed his lips and nodded into the silence that followed.

When he helped his master from the carriage, they were greeted by a large and excitable dog barking wildly from the confines of the home until a ‘maid’ (if one could call the unruly woman that) released him. “Bear! _Rechts_!” Reese shouted, watching as the dog slid to a halt just before Harold. “Zit,” He said more relaxed, watching the dog obediently sit before his masters.

“Good boy,” Harold whispered, producing a treat from his pocket and giving his loyal beast the turkey snap. “Come now Reese, I must make preparations for Carl Elias’ invitation for tomorrow. I want the mansion in top condition, and our servants proper.”

Bear trailed along besides Harold, ignoring Reese’s glare and simply lolling his tongue out at the butler when called. Sighing, Reese made sure their driver took the horses to their private stables and they would be given treats, a bath and an evening coat. Then he made his way into the mansion, knowing the lord would be tucked away inside with the dog inside his study.

“When does this job get interesting?” A woman murmured from the corner of the room, munching on a biscuit as she tracked John’s movement with her eyes.

“Miss Shaw… where are your maid robes? Its impro-”

“Improper I know, but I’m not wearing those old dusty things. Just because I’m a maid doesn’t mean I have to dress like one, besides… we both know why you _really_ hired me.” She winked at the man and proceeded to polish off the biscuit. “Oh – I think the gardener needed your help with something…”

“Leon? Oh gods, I hope he hasn’t destroyed Lord Finch’s backyard again.” Reese toyed with his gloves before making his way out into the garden. He ran into a filthy looking Leon before he could reach the backdoors, then man toying with his tree clippers. “Leon, good, Miss Shaw said-”

“She’s lying! It wasn’t _my fault_ the horses got into the garden and ate all the apples from that old tree, or the shrubs surrounding it… it was that weird stable hand you guys have.” Leon pouted and crossed his arms, making the uniform bunch around his elbows.

He certainly was a sight, caked in mud and dirt on his lower half (Reese had no idea how the gardener managed to find mud this time of year) and Leon’s hair was spiked up in weird areas. The Finch Butler crossed his own arms, towering over Leon as he narrowed his steely gaze.

“The horses ate those apples from the west end tree? You know how Lord Finch feels about that, he saves those frosted things for tart mixtures.” Reese let his impending gaze puncture Leon’s confidence, and watched as the smaller man deflated defeated before him. “I suppose it couldn’t be helped. Leon, please get washed up and ready for dinner. I have work to attend to – _and give me those_ ,” The butler snatched away those clippers and snorted at Leon’s pout. “Really, before you cut yourself.”

-:-

“Master? I’ve made dinner; will you be dinning in the main hall or in your study this evening?” Reese slowly opened the heavy wooden door after knocking, and watched as his master looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

“I’ll be eating in the main hall, thank you Reese.” Lord Finch slowly rose to his feet, flinching in slight pain as his hip twinged. Reese was quickly at his side, pressing a careful hand to the older man’s hip and sighing.

“Master you’re in pain. Should I fetch the medicinal tea? Or prepare a massage for tonight?” John whispered the last part next to Harold’s ear, making the older man blush and pull away. “Oh? Alright, _later then_.”

He followed his lord down the staircase and into the dining room hall, where Leon and Miss Shaw were already seated and waiting. Finch’s eyebrows rose as he saw Shaw out of her maid uniforms, but he’d long grown tired of trying to convince her otherwise. He had a feeling that perhaps Leon would be more willing to dress up in the uniform than the woman herself.

“Tonight, I’ve prepared a hearty beef stew. Great for fending off the winters chill.” Reese announced as he carefully poured a little into every plate already set at the table thanks to Shaw. He gave his lord a little extra, and then proceeded to pour a small amount in a much smaller bowl, and set it on the ground next to Finch. Bear scooted over and sniffed at it before giving the food a tasting lap and wagging his tail.

“Thank you, Reese.” Finch said as he took the first bite, humming with appreciation as the flavor hit his pallet. There was a reason his butler doubled as a chef.

-:-

“Milord,” Reese spoke in a whisper as he closed Finch’s master bedroom door behind him. “What has you so worried? This Earl Elias?” The butler stepped closer and carefully untied his master’s boots, pulling them off his feet and setting them aside. Next came the shirt, and then the silk scarf as well as the man’s cufflinks. “Should I take care of him?”

“No, Reese… I’d like to meet him. I’ve heard he’s quite an interesting man… and I’ve caught wind of some wild rumors following him around. Apparently, he’s sleeping with his butler. How indecent.” Finch set his jaw as Reese worked the trousers off him and set them aside for wash tomorrow.

A small chuckle rose from the man crouched before him, and grey eyes flashed a dark red for a moment. How amusing.

Before Finch could protest, Reese was pressing a chaste kiss to his pale lips and murmuring a, “Yes, _how indecent_ , milord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A second chapter so soon, thank you Kuroshitsuji box set for motivating me. XD
> 
> Hope you all enjoy. You'll be meeting Earl Elias and his butler Anthony soon~


	3. Guests

Anthony sank down into the seat, broadly toying with his master’s cape. The material bunched up around his fingers as he twirled it, and the man could feel every little soft fiber against his finger. “Silk? Or Egyptian cotton?”

“You should know, Anthony. You were present when I bought it.” Carl said carefully, looking across the seat towards his scar faced companion. “Are you sure you didn’t want one of the maids to cover it up?”

“My scar?” The man huffed and touched at his face, a smirk tugging at his features. “People say it’s what makes me interesting.” Two toned brown eyes glinted in the darkness of the carriage, and Carl only leaned in further.

“Be careful Anthony; remember how you got that scar. Let it serve as a reminder that you are not untouchable. Even gods can fall prey to their ignorance.”

-:-

“Good morning milord, this morning we have a tea and crumpet mix, with a dish of lemon pie and fresh herbs. You’re meeting with Earl Elias at ten, and that seems to be all you’ve planned for today… do you really think your meeting will be that long?” Reese opened the heavy blue curtains and allowed light to grace the dark and elegant room.

Lord Finch slowly sat up from the middle of the bed, yawing and stretching his arms a little into the air. “It’s not that I intend it to take all day… but he runs the trade with the Italian’s, and I want to make sure the Finch family name stays in good standing’s with them.” The older man allowed Reese to pick his clothes for the day.

His butler laid out a creamy yellow shirt, an amber vest, along with a neck tie that was a mixture of brown, green and yellow – nearly a plaid pattern to the tie. Next came the dark chocolate jacket and the matching trousers. All topped off with a pair of yellow knee socks, and cufflinks in the shape of upturned leaves.

John watched as Harold stood up, clad in only tight fitting boxers and the demon seal which bonded them together. It was a faded purple, the mark holding a Faustian Contract which appeared to be that of a blossoming rose centered in his eye. He knew for a fact that the same mark was etched into John’s left hand, hidden by the glove.

“Your tea, master.” The taller man whispered, setting the floral cup on the edge of the bedside table and proceeding to dress Finch. In no time at all, the man was looking proper. His hair was styled, and the cufflinks locked into place. Last came the tie, which John took the advantage of pulling on a few times to catch a sweet whiff of Finch’s soul.

So determined. So unwilling. So stubborn. So kind.

This human provided a bountiful feast once the contract was broken.

-:-

Leon and Shaw were ordered to enjoy a day out on the town for the day, at least until the meeting was over. Last time they were both present, there had been a fire in the kitchen and Reese was up the entire night cleaning it. He sent the stable hand, Pierce to keep an eye out on them. Though he doubted the small man would be any help.

Now he made sure the mansion was in tip-top shape. Scrubbing the railing and sweeping the floors before preparing lunch. Lord Finch had asked for a side of Sencha green tea, and a cherry pie. Reese decided to make some fresh doughnuts and a few ginger snaps.

Right on time, he heard the forlorn hooves of a noble horse pull up the carriage. Finch was already halfway down the stairs, Bear keeping pace besides him. Reese thought his master looked quite dashing in that suit ensemble, and he was pleasantly tickled to see that Finch had chosen his light amber eye patch. Everything matched.

“Please show our guests in, I’ll be in the meeting hall.” Finch took a right turn down a wide and airy hallway, pausing to look at a painting of his missing fiancé. It had barely survived the fire, and a lower portion of the painting was charred. She looked wonderful, Reese had to admit, with her red hair pulled into a bun and a light green dress showing off her figure. It was rumored that she painted the lovely portrait of Lord Finch himself, and perhaps even that very, charred pictured of herself.

Reese was quick to hold open the grand white door as Carl approached with his own servant. Reese felt his senses growl at him suddenly once he laid eyes on the bespectacled, scar faced man. “Earl Elias, a pleasure. Truly.” The butler bowed slightly and gestured down the hall that Finch had vanished into. “This way, please.”

The Earl and the servant trailed behind the butler, lingering to appreciate the artwork and the old memories. Anthony paused to stare at Grace, tilting his head to the side. ‘ _She looks so very familiar…’_

“Anthony.” Elias said clearly as he stared back at his servant, distracting the man from his thoughts as he rushed back to his lord’s side.

“Sorry master, I was just… thinking.”

Reese crinkled his nose as the scar faced man whisked by him. He had a peculiar scent, something that jarred the butler’s memory, but he couldn’t quite place it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can not wait to introduce some angels into the mix. But more will come on what Anthony really is soon.   
> And yes, Anthony is wearing glasses as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by Kuroshitsuji, if you don't know what that is, then I definitely encourage you to check it out!  
> Read it online [here](http://www.mangahere.com/manga/kuroshitsuji)


End file.
